FanFiction Poop: Caillou and DW's Temper Tantrum
by Toutebelle
Summary: Based on a funny YouTube Poop. Caillou and DW throw a massive tantrum together, resulting in them both being on Temper Tantrum Patrol Squad!


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I do not own Caillou or DW (or related characters). They belong to PBS Kids. Nor do I own the YouTube Poop "Caillou and DW's Temper Tantrum". It belongs to YouTube user _wileyk209zback_._

_I do like DW form Arthur, but I don't like Caillou that much. However, I think it would be funny to see an adaptation of one of the best YouTube Poops ever!_

* * *

**CAILLOU AND DW'S TEMPER TANTRUM**

Voice: Where there's poop! (A bunch of poop falls down with the YouTube Poop logo.)

One day, there was a narrator lady somewhere - as well as a boy and a girl, who were probably her kids. The kids owned an ugly Caillou doll. It wore overalls and had no hair. Today, the narrator lady was getting ready to read her kids a story.

Narrator Lady: Come on! It's story time, kids!

The boy grabbed the Caillou doll and ran over to the narrator lady. The girl followed him. They sat down near the narrator lady, who was sitting in a chair. She was holding a blue book with a picture of an angry Caillou on it.

Narrator Lady: Caillou doesn't look very happy. I wonder why? (She opened the book uo.) Today's story is called "Caillou Doesn't Look Very Happy".

There is a cut to a white room. There is a green window, a white nightstand, and a green bed. In that bed is a little bald kid with red pajamas. This kid was the ever-annoying Caillou, who was known for being prone to temper tantrums. Also in the room was a skinny grey cat. The cat's name was Gilbert.

Caillou was now waking up from a long sleep. He stretched his arms and talked to his cat.

Caillou: Gilbert! I dreamed about a WALRUS!

Gilbert just stared at Caillou blankly. Caillou then got his clothes ready for the day.

Caillou: Daddy's taking me to the circus today!

Later, Caillou went downstairs into the kitchen. There was where his little sister Rosie was sitting. Caillou told her all about the circus. Rosie, being terrified of clowns, was unsure about whether she wanted to go.

Rosie: No clowns! NO! No c-c-c-c-clowns!

Later again, Caillou was seen in his underwear getting dressed for the circus. His clothes were laying on the floor. He picked up a sock.

Caillou: I'm getting dressed up all by myself! Daddy will be _soooo_ happy!

While putting the sock on, he made a hole in his sock.

Caillou: Oops!

He then put his shirt on, but couldn't get his head through. So he jumped around the room while music was playing for some odd reason. When he was all dressed, Caillou realized that he had forgotten to brush his teeth!

Caillou: Oh, no! I forgot to brush my teeth! Teeth! Teeth! Teeth! TEETH! TEETH TEETH! (His voice gets higher with each :"teeth".)

Caillou went into the bathroom. It was a white room, as typical with every room in Caillou's house. There was a sink between the toilet and the bathtub. Caillou was standing near the sink, brushing his teeth and getting pink toothpaste on him. Eventually, his father walked in.

Caillou: Look! I got dressed up A-A-A-A-ALL by myself!

Caillou's Father: Ah, I can see that! And you did a very good job - but it's so early!

Caillou: I don't wanna be _all by myself_!

Caillou's Father: (in a Hotel Mario voice) NO!

Caillou: I don't wanna be late for the circus!

Caillou's Father: The circus?

The scene pauses, and Jeopardy music starts playing. What to do?

_Q: What should Caillou's dad to? The circus is not today, and if he tells that to Caillou, he could throw one of his trademark fits. A: He will tell Caillou the truth._

Caillou's Father: Oh no, Caillou. That's not today! The circus isn't till tomorrow! (switches to Ganon voice) _And you will DIE_!

Caillou stops, while a freak sound plays. Not surprisingly, Caillou becomes upset.

Caillou: No! No, it's today! (cries) I got all dressed! (cries more in a faster tone) It's today!

Caillou's Father: Come on, Caillou. Come downstairs and help me make THE BAGEL!

Caillou's father leaves, while Caillou sits on the floor next to a bucket of toys.

Caillou: NO! NO! NO! (slowly) NO!

Caillou was now very upset and shaking his fist.

Caillou: No, I don't want to! I DON'T WANNA GO!

For some odd reason, Caillou takes out a toy car from the bucket of toys. He plays with the car and says "VROOM! VROOM!" while playing with it. Eventually, the "Maya Hee Maya Hoo" song starts playing - until one of the wheels of the car falls off. Caillou started shaking the car.

Caillou: Silly old car! Silly old, silly old, silly old car! Silly! Silly! Silly! SILLY!

Now Caillou was at his most upset. He threw the car on the floor, and then threw himself on the floor, pounding his fists.

Caillou: WAAAAAH! EH HEH HUH! WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH! EH HUH HUH! MOMMY! WAAAAAH!

Now, Caillou was not the only one throwing a tantrum. Not far away from his house was the house of the Reads, a family of aardvarks. The family was in the living room of the house. The camera zooms in to a little girl about the same age as Caillou. She is wearing pink pajamas. It is Dora Winifred, aka DW, the Reads' daughter. DW opened a present and had received a talking duck instead of the talking tabby that she had wanted. Her mom tried to reassure her, but it didn't work. DW's eyes were watering up and she started crying. The bells of doom began to ring.

DW: I wanted Tina the Talking Tabby! (throws herself on the floor and pounds her fists) I WANTED TINA THE TALKING TABBY!

(Cut to Caillou.)

Caillou: WAAAAAH!

(Cut back to DW!)

DW: I WANTED TINA THE TALKING TABBY! I wanted Tina because AH HAH HAH HAH! I want a tabby! Santa, how could you? This is the worst Christmas ever!

(Cut back to Caillou.)

Caillou: WAAAAAH! (cries)

Narrator Lady: Caillou was in a _very _bad mood because he was going to DIE! (She said "die" in Ganon's voice.)

Caillou's father comes back in. He is holding Caillou's little sister Rosie. She had been taking a nap, and Caillou woke her up with his annoying tantrum.

Caillou's Father: Caillou. Stop all this racket! You woke up Rosie! (in Ganon voice) YOU MUST DIE!

Caillou's parents realized that there was no hope for him by disciplining him. This was the last straw - Caillou was getting out of control. Caillou's parents talked to DW's parents, who were also unable to quell their daughter's tantrums. They wondered if anyone could stop their kids from carrying on. So they called a special force to help control their kids.

Narrator Man: Join us for another nerve-racking half hour of _Temper Tantrum Patrol Squad_!

A man is seen driving down the streets of DW's home town, Elwood City, and stopped near where several kids were crying. The kids ended up in a room somewhere. This was just the introduction - they now had to deal with two kids that were way out of control.

Later, at DW's house, a helicopter was flying overhead. People dropped down from them, while the police cars came over. DW's father opened the door and went outside. He was holding DW's little sister Kate.

DW's Father: Thank heavens you're here! Upstairs and to the right!

The Temper Tantrum Patrol Squad ran upstairs. They passed by DW's older brother Arthur, who just looked at them. They ran to DW's room. Caillou was also in the house, throwing his usual tantrum.

Caillou: WAAAAAH!

TTPS Man: (pointing to DW) You have the right to remain silent!

DW, who was wearing yellow pajamas, sat up.

DW: I will NOT be silent! I'll be as loud as I want!

Caillou: No, I don't want to!

DW: And you can't stop me! No one can stop me! Who made _you_ the boss of the world?

Caillou: Silly old car! Silly! Silly! SILLY! WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH! WAAAAAH!

TTPS Man: (talking into his walkie-talkie) We need back-up _fast_!

The screen fades to black.

Arthur: AAAAAA!

DW's Mother: (from the other room) I knew he'd have nightmares with all this talk of _Caillou_!

Caillou and DW were removed from the house and taken to the Temper Tantrum Patrol Squad headquarters for further care!

**THE END**


End file.
